Wekiga
There is another Wekiga inhabiting Zev Raregroove. It's kind of weird. Wekiga is a mysterious being who has recently appeared tailing Zev and Namah. For the most part, his specific abilities are unknown - And his combat power and motives are a complete mystery. Appearance His form consists of a humanoid with dark crimson skin, a silver right eye with no left eye, a short, blunted muzzle, shoulder-length, messy white hair, and narrow limbs with white talons on his hands and feet. His torso and lower arms are draped in gray robings that are little more than rags, and he wears loose brown pants tied down at the shins with gray, dusty bandages that also wrap around the middle part of his feet. As a note, Wekiga speaks with an English accent. Any explanation as to why has not been given. Personality Overall, not much is known. He seems quite calm and relaxed, although he's also quite condescending. Wekiga has also shown tendencies towards cruel behavior. Wekiga is also very sarcastic, and seems to be dangerously Genre Savvy. He has stated that he hates 83% of civilized life in the known Universe, and seems to have reserves about calling the majority of them "civilized". As a note, Wekiga has a nickname that Zev calls him by - "Fluffy". However, calling him this is a sure way to earn his ire: Which really isn't something you want. History So far, Wekiga has recently been shown to be tailing Zev and Namah at their current location. After the two defeated the Ethereal group known as the Twisted Sky Marauders, Wekiga appeared to apparently steal the leader Sa'dhem's soul. He then disappeared into an alley, before reappearing close to the two. He then got into a tussle with Zev, and the advantage in battle was teetering back and forth between the two. He was previously aboard The Bebop II, though using an astral projection to duel Blackout - Before following Zev to The Ironclad, along with others. After winning his bout in a recent tournament by Sonia's admission of defeat from just one attack, he headed to assist Sasuken in battling the Shattered Mirror versions of the Makuta Anima. When Nabonidus and Ravat showed up, it was revealed that Wekiga was once "Void's Greatest General" - Until somehow being divided into three and sealed away...He was only recently released by a traitor to Nabonidus, and while his "Ultimate Body of Carnage" awoke fully, his "Ultimate Mind of Insanity" and "Ultimate Heart of Wrath" laid dormant. Those latter two currently reside in Zev Raregroove and an unknown female. Thankfully, Nabonidus cut their fight short before any massive destruction was wrought, and teleported himself and Ravat away. Wekiga immediately proceeded to head back to The Ironclad, entering the Mess Hall for a cup of tea. However, he found that a certain illusionist girl had already made him a cup as thanks for protecting her from Blackout's knights. Seeing how tense Chrome was, Wekiga made her a special cup of tea to calm her nerves - Failing to mention that one-fifth of the cup was whiskey...After coaxing a bit of Chrome's history out of her before she fell asleep, Wekiga has decided to finish both cups of tea. Abilities Wekiga has shown the following abilities thus far: Soul Theft: Placing his hand over the target's chest, Wekiga starts to gather faint wisps of magenta energy. He proceeds to rob the victim of their soul, absorbing it into the palm of his hand. However, it seems that the target must already be quite weakened. Teleportation: Wekiga has shown the ability to teleport, although the range and other such specifics of the ability is unknown. Plasma Shocker: Streams of searing, magenta-colored plasma that course over and into the target's body. Dark Fire: Wekiga has demonstrated control over demonic flames; so far, rust-red and gray flames have been seen, although any differences between the two are unknown. Astral Projection: Not only can Wekiga summon a gigantic projection, and not only at an incredible distance, but he can also channel what seems to be a significant portion of his own abilities through it. Contract of Taizan Fukun According to Wekiga, he has used many bodies throughout history. His bodies, however, can only live a maximum of two-thousand years, and afterwards, he must rest in the Underworld for five-thousand years. He claims that, during a previous life, he entered the Naraku Realm - The Realm of Demons - And defeated the seventy-five demon generals there. By doing so, he earned the right to forge a contract with Taizan Fukun; God of the Underworld. Through this contract, Wekiga is granted three provisions: He may negotiate the terms of his reincarnations; he possesses recall of all previous lives; and finally, in exchange for shortening his current lifespan and extending his next term in the Underworld, Wekiga may assume a previous life's form temporarily. Trivia *"Taizan Fukun" is the ancient Chinese name for the King of the Underworld, who judged the dead and decided their ultimate fate. *Wekiga seems to be a sort of tea conoisseur, and rather fancies tea mixed with alcohol. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev